Absorption de violet
by Gyakusatsu
Summary: Si l'on mélange du rouge et du bleu, logiquement, on trouve du violet. Mais cette fois Axel domine tout. Peut-être parce que c'est la fin ? -Roxas.


Coucou les loupiot(e)s ! Je poste ma première fiction Kindgom Hearts, sur ce site, et... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire xD En fait je préviens juste que c'est une histoire, pas vraiment en UA, mais disons que c'est un fin revisitée à ma façon. Voilà, un court OS pour débuter mon ascension dans ce fandom, parce que KH est véritablement mon inspiration du moment (a)

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

C'était comme regarder un ciel en feu. Comme si cette couleur bleutée -celle de mes yeux, qu'il disait- avait été colorié en rouge, en rouge sang, en rouge feu -celui de tes cheveux, je lui avais répondu-. Il m'avait fixé, étonné, sûrement par ma repartie hors norme, et puis il avait éclaté de rire. Encore une fois. Axel se moque de moi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je, sans cœur ? Alors je ris à mon tour, suivant cet élan d'hilarité sans queue ni tête. Je porte ma glace à ma bouche, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, puisque sous cette chaleur incessante il n'en reste qu'un bâtonnet de bois encore humide. "Perdu".

«-Tu es trop lent, Roxas, voilà qu'elle a fondue ! M'avait-il dit en soupirant.  
-Mais comment peut-elle fondre ? Ce n'est que du sucre et du sel...  
-Et de l'eau, Rox', la mer, c'est de l'eau.  
-J'aurais voulu que nous allions ensemble à la mer... Me lamentais-je. Xion semblait tellement impatiente...  
-Mais je vous y emmènerai, promis.»

Il sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je fais semblant de grogner avant de laisser mon regard replonger dans cette mer rouge qu'est devenue le ciel. Les étoiles pointent le bout de leurs nez, scintillantes, elles brillent comme de petites loupiotes dans cette vaste étendue infinie. Il se fait tard, je crois. Nous ne durons jamais aussi longtemps d'ordinaire, et nous aurions dû ràc depuis un moment. Mais rien n'est pareil que d'habitude. Ce soir, les glaces ont fondues avant la première bouchée. Ce soir, les pierres de l'horloge ne sont plus aussi froides que d'ordinaire. Ce soir, je ne domine pas mon ciel bleu, Axel a prit ma place.

Tu grandis, Roxas, qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne croyais pas que le petit oisillon muet que nous avions recueilli finirait par déployer ses ailes, et dominerait ainsi le monde. J'avais ricané. Mais ce soir, tu m'as coupé mes ailes, Axel. Peut-être, haussa-t-il les épaules, mais je nous complète.

Mon regard quitte le ciel pour longer le paysage, ce paysage que je ne connais que trop bien, et finit par s'écraser au sol. Plus un signe de vie, plus un train, plus un sans-cœur, plus un enfant. Juste des dalles de pierres desquelles semblent s'émaner une telle chaleur que je serai prêt à parier que je brûlerai si j'y posai un seul pied. Et une lumière noire et bleue, qui crépite sans un bruit. La mission de ce soir n'était pas trop difficile, peut-être était-ce parce que tout allait être différent. Et que tout le monde au fond le savait. Sans doute le fait de ne pas avoir de cœur nous permettait d'être plus aptes à apercevoir certaines choses, à ressentir ou à prévoir certains évènements.

Ma peau commence à me chauffer et malgré moi la sueur me monte au front. Quel dommage de devoir subir un tel traitement afin de voir ce spectacle d'une beauté sans nom ! Quel dommage que ce rouge soit si dangereux ! J'ai toujours été attiré par cette couleur mais elle m'a toujours été fatale. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Axel sent le malaise qui s'immisce en moi. Il ne sait pas ce que cela fait puisqu'il est trop habitué. Peut-être en est-il triste, au final, de ne pas ressentir la douleur qu'il se cause lui-même.

«-Tu veux revenir dans la citadelle ? Il y fera sans doute plus frais.  
-Ne parles pas comme un vieux sage, rétorquais-je. On dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !  
-Et si c'était le cas ? Lance-t-il, joueur.  
-Je ne te croirai pas.»

Il ricane. Rejette sa crinière sanguine vers l'arrière. Si je devais décrire les principaux intérêts d'Axel je dirais qu'il n'est ici que pour manger des glaces, jouer les sans-gêne, et se moquer de moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être programmé pour quoi que ce soit autrement. Enfin je pense. Mais il se moque de moi gentiment. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que s'il devait faire la même chose pour moi il dirait "manger des glaces, se poser trop de questions, avoir un cœur sans en avoir". C'est le genre de chose qu'il sous-entend. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais prendre ça, au final. Peut-être que ça devrait me faire plaisir. Ou peut-être pas. On m'accuse de ma différence mais au fond moi je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'obtenir.

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Aller, on ràc, j'entends dire Axel.

Il m'aide à me relever et me traîne presque jusqu'à la porte menant au toit de l'horloge. Jusque là tout va bien mais il me faut encore redescendre ces centaines de marches. Axel passe son bras sur ma hanche et m'incite à me glisser contre lui. Lentement mais sûrement nous descendons les marches, une à une. Je glisse, il se moque. Mais je n'ai même plus la force de lui infliger ne serait-ce qu'une tape alors j'essaie de le blesser oralement, en vain. Quand je dis blesser bien sûr je n'en pense pas un mot. Finalement après de longues minutes nous arrivons en bas, dans le hall de la station. Axel me lâche en me jetant une œillade amusée, comme s'il me défiait, et passe la grande porte de verre afin de se retrouver au milieu de la place. Je le regarde, surpris, avant de franchir moi-même ces portes. La chaleur me tiraille le corps, venant à moi comme une bourrasque de vent en pleine hiver. Axel me tend la main, je l'attrape et m'agrippe à son bras puisqu'il est mon seul soutien, et je met à marcher à sa suite. Il m'entraîne vers le couloir obscur, si froid au milieu de ce paysage rougit par le ciel. Mes pieds effectuent de petits sauts pour éviter que les brûlures du sol n'atteignent ma peau. On dirait que mes chaussures vont fondre. Axel ricane. Il s'engouffre dans le trou noir, tirant ma main vers lui. Une dernière fois, je lève les yeux en hauteur. Il doit faire nuit, même si cela ne se voit pas. Je vois l'horloge qui se détache, et entame une chute ralentie par son poids. Je m'empresse de suivre Axel.

Il faisait noir et c'était comme si toute la peur du monde s'était donné rendez-vous en un seul lieu, en une seule pièce. Il avait raison, il fait bien plus frais ici et je dirais même trop. Mais ma pensée s'éteint bien vite car si je dis quoi que ce soit il risque de se moquer de moi une fois de plus. Tu n'sais jamais ce que tu veux, Roxy. Trop chaud, trop froid... En fait t'es toujours un gamin. Je l'entends très bien, sa voix qui me dit ça. Et son rire qui résonnerait dans la citadelle déserte. Rien que pour ça finalement j'aimerai bien lui dire. Juste pour voir en fait.

«-Il fait vraiment froid ici au final ! S'exclame Axel en brisant le silence.  
-Bien sûr que ça change de ton feu, je ricane.  
-Sûrement. Il hausse les épaules.  
-Où sont les autres tu crois ?  
-Partis, déjà. Peut-être trop tôt. Je sais pas Roxas, mais en tout cas personne n'est plus là.»

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, bien qu'au final cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid. Je pense juste à Xion, la pauvre, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Nous ne mourons pas. Nous disparaissons. Qui sait où, si nous en avons conscience ou quoi, toujours est-il que nous disparaissons.

Ma main caresse doucement l'un des canapés. Le son du sitar de Demyx manque, les insultes de Larxene, les ricanements de Xigbar. Toutes ces personnes qui ont partagé mon quotidien durant des centaines de jours, je n'appréciais peut-être pas tant que cela leur présence mais leurs absences se font sentir. Vide. Axel s'affale sur l'un des canapés et me sors brusquement de mes pensées. Kingdom Hearts brûle plus que jamais et rejette sur son visage un rayon lumineux. Serein, quelles que soit les circonstances.

Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, il faut voir la vie telle qu'elle est. Si vie y a. On t'a offert le pouvoir de marcher, de parler, de vivre Roxy. N'oublie jamais cela. Penses pas à autre chose. C'est dérisoire.

«-Tu te mets à parler comme Zexion, je murmure.  
-Hm, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bougonne-t-il, un oeil à moitié ouvert.  
-Je repense à nos discussions, enfin, à ces choses que tu m'as dis.  
-Tu penses trop, Roxy.  
-Je sais.»

Il me lance un sourire amusé et se redresse, convenablement. Il me fait signe de m'installer à ses côtés. La place est froide, trop froide. Trop parce qu'elle a subit le poids de Axel qui normalement devrait tout réchauffer. Je pose ma main sur son bras. Il tique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je vérifie, tu es froid Axel. Vraiment ? Oui. Alors je suis en train de perdre.

Je ne veux pas être le dernier. Je veux partir avec Axel. Et pourtant je sens encore la lumière en moi.

«-Tu sais Roxy, commence Axel. Toi et moi on a toujours été complémentaires au fond. Le feu, ça émet de la lumière. Je suis le feu et toi, la Lumière.  
-C'est toi qui dis que je pense trop ? Je me moque.»

Axel éclate de rire, un rire qui résonne dans la citadelle déserte. De toute les personnes que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à présent, Axel est la plus singulière. Au vue des autres il paraît tellement différent de la personne que je connais mais au fond je préfère ma version des faits. Axel est lui-même. Comme je suis moi. C'est un joli paradoxe puisque nous n'existons pas réellement. Mais la place qu'il a dans mon esprit est réelle, elle. Je pense encore trop je présume. Il baille. Kingdom Hearts semble luire de plus en plus fortement. Il se gratte la nuque. Sa main retombe sur le canapé violemment. Vide.

«-Axel... Ta main.»

Il me lance un regard incompris avant de tourner les yeux vers ce que je regarde. Ah, déjà, qu'il soupire. J'aurais presque envie de lui crier attends moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Son indifférence m'en empêche.

Hé, t'inquiètes pas Roxy, qu'il me fait. Ça va aller.

Comment puis-je le croire ? C'est la fin. Je n'avais jamais trouvé Kingdom Hearts aussi beau que la façon dont Saïx et Xemnas en parlait mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'attire autant l'oeil. Je tends mon bras vers lui, comme pour l'attraper. Ah, mes doigts commencent à s'effacer... Tant mieux, ce ne sera pas plus long. Je crois que je redoute de me retrouver seul. Axel a côté de moi, perd peu à peu ses jambes et ses bras. Chesire, je lui souffle. Il rigole. Se rapproche de moi. Roxas.

«-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, vraiment. Je pense que survivre dans cette organisation n'aurait pas été pareil sans ton arrivée, et celle de Xion en parallèle.  
-Gaspille pas ta salive, tu en perds trop vite. Je sens ma gorge se nouer.  
-Haha, t'es un sacré gamin Roxy. Vraiment. Merci pour tout.  
-Merci à toi... Mon meilleur ami...»

Axel sourit. D'un sourire inconnu. Sincère. Pas moqueur, celui d'Axel. Non. Un sourire de remerciement. Apaisé.

Petit à petit le corps d'Axel disparaît. Il soupire à nouveau. On se retrouve bientôt, il s'écrie. Mais sa voix en perd. Dans un dernier battement de cils, ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Un léger frisson m'envahit. Et avec un sourire éternel, son visage n'est plus.

La citadelle est calme. Trop à mon goût. Plus de mélodies de rires de paroles de travers. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle, plus une vie. Juste une lueur aveuglante émise par Kingdom Hearts. Je sens mes bras mais ne les vois pas, idem pour mes jambes. Comme le temps passe lentement. Je décide de m'allonger. Fermer les yeux. Une dernière fois. Mon corps frissonne, car il fait froid.

Axel.

J'appelle. Axel. Juste encore une fois. Entendre sa voix, avant de partir...

Je t'ai juré de ne pas te laisser seul jusqu'au bout, Roxas. Alors voilà. Je suis là. Je t'attends hein, tardes pas trop ! Il manque tes yeux bleus ici et tout sera parfait. T'inquiètes pas, on ira à la mer. Xion nous attend. Et puis... Je te l'ai dis, on se complète. Et au final, tout reviens au début. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Mais c'est une vérité, la seule. On a plein de points en commun... Sora.

«-LEA !»

Kingdom hearts brille d'autant plus lorsque l'on en fait parti. Avoir un cœur ? Est-ce vraiment utile lorsque l'esprit nous permet de ressentir ? J'ai vécu ce que j'aurais dû vivre, avec ou sans émotions. Mais les sentiments, eux, étaient bien présents.

Quand un simili disparaît il ne meurt pas vraiment. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui ?

* * *

Le voyage s'est bien passé ? La mer pas trop agitée ? Capitaine Gyakusatsu vous ordonne de faire votre rapport, en cliquant sur la partie "review" B) A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Love (L)


End file.
